Once Upon A Time: The Chronicles of Narnia Edition
by Void Of Eternal Darkness
Summary: <html><head></head>When A mysterious Snow Queen starts to terrorize Storybrooke there is only two who can save the town from utter annihilation but the question is, can they look past the problems caused by the Dark One? I suck at summaries. OC centric. Rated M for safety Please Read and Review!</html>


**Welcome one and all to my newest fanfiction, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time, Disney or any of the things that may show up in this fanfiction except my OCs. **

Chapter One: ARCTIC BEGINNINGS

Arctic energy escaped the female's hands her forceful glare seemed to inspire fear in the very air itself from the chill which her magic emitted. The white gowned female sauntered along the street causing the tar seal to freeze solidly beneath her calculating steps. She was looking for a group of people in particular whom she knew were involved with Rumplestiltskin. Her glowing sapphire eyes turned towards the town square and she threw her left hand forward. A blast of blue light erupted from her fingertips and cascaded across the sky. The sphere collided with the town's statue of Regina's father which stood erected in the dead centre of Storybrooke. Immediately the ice from the blast travelled from the base of the bust, it spread like a disease up the stone structure until the entire monument was covered in the freezing substance. The female behind the spell smirked maliciously "Well I couldn't leave them without a welcoming gift from their newest resident could I?" she asked no one in particular. Just then the Ice mage whipped herself out of the way, an arrow had come streaking past her head and she let out a low growl "Who dares attack the Snow Queen?"

"That would be me" A male spoke from behind his freshly strung bow "That was a warning shot, this bow is enchanted so that it never misses its target".

The man spoke with a British accent and despite the fact he was dressed more for modern times it was obvious in the way that he had expertly used his bow that this man was not of this world.

"Who are you pest?"

"My name is Robin Hood! And I am no pest witch!"

The Snow Queen rolled her eyes and let loose another blast of ice only this time it was aimed for Robin. The famed Archer barely managed to avoid the blast prior to drawing his bow and just as he was about to shoot he found that he couldn't move.

"W…what the?" he stammered looking down at his ice encased boots.

"I don't think that'll do, you'll thaw out eventually" She smirked then continued through town.

The Snow Queen must've been walking for around twenty minutes now and still there was no sign of her enemies anywhere. She realized that this would need a better-rounded search then just her alone. It would take…._Magic. _

The female circled her hand above her head, arctic energy exploded from her body and streaked along the road. First they rose as shapeless masses however shortly afterward they sprouted arms, the two limbs gradually taking shape becoming larger and larger until they were almost as big as the witch herself. Next came the legs, these were formed in much a similar motion to the arms and finally the ice golems reached inside their own icy necks and ripped their monstrous heads out from below.

"Perfect" The Snow Queen stated stepping up to be ahead of them like a drill sergeant. She cleared her throat and waited for the golems to turn to her before speaking "Find me my enemies!"

The Golems all roared in triumph then charged off into the town in search of their mistress' targets.

Rumplestiltskin gazed silently out the window of his shop where the Charmings, Emma, Regina, Ruby, and most of their friends had gathered to escape the cold caused by this new evil. Hook had even reluctantly been forced inside his greatest nemesis' shop by the early winter and stood with his arms folded content to just glare at the dark one.

"Well this isn't helping anyone!" Regina growled "We're really going to stand around waiting for the town to freeze over!?"

Rumple's blank expression curled into that of an impish smirk and he turned his head back to her slightly "Of course we aren't dearie, that would be the idea of someone without a plan".

"Oh and you have a plan?" Hook asked him not even attempting to hide his scepticism.

The Dark One sauntered over to a cabinet on the leftmost side of his shop and traced a finger along its length gently "I have a plan dearie, but alas it is quite risky and it involves Henry".

"Absolutely not!" Regina and Emma exclaimed in perfect sync.

"He would not be of course involved in the battle directly" Rumple swore as he pushed a key into the little lock-hole of the cabinet and twisted it. A small click later he opened the cabinet and removed a pearly white horn shaped into the form of a Lioness "To defeat the Snow Queen we must bring forth someone as unpredictable as she".

Charming and Hook had recognized the horn immediately, both males lowered their heads in remembrance of the close friend they had lost on their voyage to Neverland.

"It looks like you've finally lost what small semblance of sanity you had left" Zelena cackled slightly "You really think that he's coming to help us all?"

"We miss him too Rumple but…there is no way he can still be alive…" Snow told him softly.

"He is alive" The Pawn shop owner said forcefully "There is no doubt in my mind that he is"

"Surely you don't mean to summon him back here do you?"

Rumplestiltskin stared at the horn for a moment before smirking impishly his eyes never leaving the cleanly polished surface of the object "I have every intention of it dearie".

-Narnia-

Alteo was stood at the bow of The Dawn Treader as it seamlessly glided across the glassy surface of the Narnian Waters. His eyes were totally focused on the movement of the ship and he almost jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"We'll take it to safety, I know we can".

Alteo turned his head in the direction of the person who was trying to reassure him and smiled "Aye, I know that we will Caspian. I'm just a little worried is all".

"And why's that your majesty?"

"Baelfire spoke of trouble in the world where my family is, I'm fearing some unpleasantness when I return there".

"We're definitely going back then?" Neal said from his position closer to the cabins then where the great king was standing.  
>"You don't have to since you know you're technically dead and all but yes, if this 'Wicked Witch' is as troublesome as you say then I feel as though I'll have no choice but to get involved".<p>

"And I'll come with you…"

"Caspian…that mightn't be the best idea… Narnia still needs a King".

"But…"

"Relax dear one" Alteo tried to reassure him "I'll have it handled and shall be back on home soil before Narnia really feels my absence. I won't let what happened with The Telmarines happen again".

All of a sudden the three men were broken out of their conversation when an armoured man sprinted towards them "Lord Caspian, Lord Alteo there's humans in the sea just beside the ship!"

Alteo's eyes widened and he said "Quickly Drisinian get them aboard! Why did you waste time even telling us!?" he sighed and jogged over to the side of the boat then without any hesitation he dived over the side of the ship and into the water. The male grabbed the nearest body and hauled it above the water.

A female's gasping and coughing could be heard by Neal and Caspian and both looked at each other with a 'what the heck is going on' kind of expression. Deciding impassiveness was not the best course of action however they ran over to the sides and lowered a platform towards the sea below. Alteo (with the help of a second male figure) assisted the teenage girl onto the metal plates of said platform and she turned to the men above. Recognizing the youngest of the trio she grinned broadly "Caspian?"  
>The Narnian King in question smiled in relief at the sight of the familiar girl "Queen Lucy?"<p>

"Good to see you too" the new male said feeling completely ignored.

"And King Edmund as well?"

Alteo looked at them both then up at Caspian "Can we talk when we aren't dangling atop merpeople infested waters!?"

Caspian gulped and together with Neal he started winding the platform back up to the level of the deck. Alteo helped Lucy aboard and Edmund easily managed to heave himself on.

"Where are we?" The youngest Narnian King asked looking around the ship in slight awe.

"Welcome aboard the Dawn Treader" said Drisinian bowing slightly "It is a privilege to have you aboard your majesties".

"So where are we headed then?" Lucy interjected ignoring the chills her sopping outfit was giving her.

"As far as we can without venturing into Aslan's country" another voice piped up.

Lucy turned her head in the direction of a small voice and grinned again "Reep!" she exclaimed moving over to him quickly and picking him up into her hands "I've missed you so much".

Edmund tilted his head in the direction of Alteo and said "You seem familiar you know".

Alteo gave him a little smirk and said "I could tell you the same thing".

"There's dry clothes in the cabin" Caspian said to Edmund and Lucy "You might want to change before getting the chills".

"Come on your majesties" said Neal "I'll lead you both to the captain's quarters while Caspian and my brother talk".

The trio left and Caspian turned to his old friend "How does this change things with their arrival?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Alteo admitted "I'll have to be careful as they weren't present for Regina's curse so they won't know of my…other identity".

Caspian nodded turning his gaze over the outer seas of their land "and where is our next mission after the dagger has been hidden?"

Alteo's gaze matched up with his friends and he spoke in a tone that held no need for discussion "We bring Narnia to Storybrooke".

- Storybrooke -

"I've found you!" A figure dressed in a sparkling white gown smirked eagerly "Now there's no way you can get to that kid!"

Hook's eyes widened slightly and he drew back from the witch slowly "Now look Lass I'm sure that we can solve this in a manner that doesn't need violence can't we?"

The mysterious witch who seemed to have powers over the snow chuckled darkly and drew some of her magic into her hand "Storybrooke will freeze over before I play nicely Captain".

"I am so screwed" he muttered darkly then looked at her directly "bring it on you Victoria's secret wannabe"

The witch snarled and threw a ball of arctic energy towards Killian however he merely rolled to avoid the blast.

"Oy, be careful!" Hook said moving his hand outta the way "I've only got one good hand left".

In another part of a town slightly more towards the apartment in which Henry and Emma lived Rumplestiltskin finally reached it. He had managed to get out of the Golem's reach when the mysterious blade thing had saved them.

He promenaded over to the door and knocked on it as hard as possible.

The door swung open a moment later and Henry looked at his grandfather strangely "You alright grandpa?"

"I'm fine but we need your help".

"With This ice mage?"

Gold nodded "There's a Horn, we need to use it to stop her".

"Can a horn stop her?"

"Not directly" he admitted "Nevertheless we have to get it dearie, I'll explain later".  
>Henry nodded and slipped his jacket on "Let's go then".<br>The two of them closed the door to the apartment and rushed through town and at the last moment they were blocked off by Zelena who had three Ice Golems behind her "Sorry Rumple, I think I like working with my dear friend the Snow Queen better" she said throwing a fireball at him.

Gold pushed Henry out of the way and brought up a shield around them before drawing flames into his own hand "No, no that won't do dearie!"

She cackled evilly and summoned another. the Dark One and The Wicked Witch were staring each other down just as the Ice Golems moved to grab at Henry. He immediately backed up and tripped up against a fallen icicle. The Golems were closing in and Rumple and Zelena were both otherwise preoccupied throwing spells at each other, the child of Baelfire and The Saviour's eyes thrummed with teal power and unbidden to the boy's lips a single word passed out at a determined cry "Æcrýŵýin Míndoorýirẃëa!"

Henry's hand flew up and illuminating golden flames erupted from his fingertips in a constant wave which he held on the golems slowly bringing himself to his feet. He stood steady and melted the minions of the Snow Queen into nothingness. Zelena's eyes widened and her and Rumple both stopped to look at the young male across from their battle.  
>"That's. Enough." He said firmly his eyes still thrumming with the foreign power.<br>"Or what? You fools carry out your plans but I'm relaying every little bit of it to this town's newest resident".

"HAAAAA!" Henry pushed his hands down rapidly and more golden flames were drawn into his hands then with an agitated growl he tossed them one after the other at the Wicked Witch, she tried to block but was thrown harshly against the large billboard on the opposite side of the street.

Gold stared at his grandson in shock "H..henry?"

But his eyes were back to their usual colour and he looked out of it a little "You beat Zelena and the Ice Golems already grandpa?"

"N..no you did…"

Henry looked around at the carnage and his eyes widened "I did..b..but how?"

"I don't pretend to know dearie…"

"Let's just get to whoever has the horn right?"

Gold nodded faintly and placed a hand on Henry's shoulder leading him through the streets.

-Narnia-

"I just sensed a fluctuation of power in Storybrooke" Alteo muttered to Baelfire quietly.  
>"From across worlds?" Neal stared at his brother with wide eyes "Who could carry that kind of energy?"<br>"I have no idea" Alteo said admittedly "But now that we know we have to hasten in case it's a hostile force".

"What's a hostile force?" Lucy asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Never mind that" Alteo was determined that the two youngest Pevensie children wouldn't be involved in the second part of this voyage if he had anything to say about it. They had been through the first war but he wasn't sure that they were ready for Storybrooke warfare yet.

"Let's just focus on hiding the dagger for now?"

"Aye, that's the best advice I've heard all day".

"How far are we planning to go in?" Neal questioned his brother in a clear tone.

"As far as we need to" Alteo murmured "I have no idea where the best place to hide the dagger would be so I guess we just have to play it by ear".

The eldest of Rumplestiltskin's children nodded and once again turned his attention over the waters.

Lucy, Edmund and Caspian were also silent as the Dawn Treader glided across the seas. For the younger king and queen of the Pevensie clan this was all strange, especially the new male who seemed to hold more power here than even Caspian himself did, and Lucy especially sensed that something was off with Alteo for she could feel an inexplicable happiness which she associated with the summer holidays just after school had broken up for the year, something that could only be associated with one being "Aslan" she breathed in recognition of the male standing at the very bow of the ship…How could she have not picked up on it earlier…Everything seemed to fit…

"You think he's him?" Edmund muttered into Lucy's ear.

"He has to be there's no other possible explanation, he knows too much to be anything else around these parts and the way Caspian respects him even though he's the current King of Narnia".

"Interesting point" the just king agreed "Then how or why is he a human?"

"That brother dearest is an excellent question, one I'm determined to get the answer to".

Alteo tilted his head back toward the two and cackled a little impishly "I think our guests are starting to piece the puzzle together about me".

"The Aslan thing?" Caspian queried tilting his head a tiny amount "Well it's not that hard to figure it out if you think about it, your mannerisms and phrases are very similar of course".

"We need not trouble them yet dear one, not until they are ready to handle the scope of exactly what is going on".

"They need to know in case it's something dangerous, all due respect sir but leaving them in the dark just because they're younger may cause us to get frozen solid and unable to do anything!" The current king of Narnia hissed.

"I doubt the White Witch is planning anything after I so easily disposed of her over two thousand years ago my dear friend… We just need to protect them for a while longer".

"You have _no _idea what this is going to do Aslan!" Caspian couldn't hold the quiet tone any longer and Alteo paled slightly when his true name had been said loud enough for everyone on the ship to hear.

"Y…you're Aslan?" Edmund stammered stepping closer to the trio at the front of the ship "B…but you're a human?"

"I'm just human shaped right now dear one" Alteo waved his questions off "And it…it's complicated".

"We aren't children anymore Aslan" Lucy sighed agitatedly "Tell us the truth!"

"Very Well".

Leaving the ship to be navigated by Neal and Caspian Alteo stepped down to where Lucy was standing. Edmund sauntered over just behind the green eyed male. The two Pevensie siblings eyed their different formed friend curiously however when he didn't speak immediately Lucy placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes "We can handle it Aslan, we promise".

"Very well Queen Lucy" Alteo said exhaling a little sigh "Twenty eight years ago around the time the Telmarines attacked Narnia for the first time a woman in another land known as The Evil Queen cast a curse…This curse was powerful and so evil that even I daren't tamper with it, for the time I was supposedly missing from Narnia I was actually cursed in a land known as Storybrooke without any way to escape without causing myself to have some kind of accident. You see if anyone tried to leave town due to the nature of the curse they would have something bad happen to them".

"And now the curse has been broken, you've come to do something here but the land where you consider home is in danger now?" Edmund asked the humanized lion in a grave tone.

"I believe so yes…" Alteo nodded sadly.

"Is there any way you can get back?"

"I could simply use my powers to open a portal to that world but unfortunately it isn't quite guaranteed that I would make it to Storybrooke, I might end up in say Finchley instead and that would mean I couldn't get back with ease as I have no sort of money whatsoever to even begin to afford a plane ticket…"

"And in our world…there's no magic…" Lucy mused "Which means you'd be stuck!"

"Good work Lucy" he smiled at her.

"Then how…?"

"The way to give me directions to Storybrooke is in your world…in the town itself within my father's shop or moved since I am thought to be dead…"

"Hey being considered dead isn't all bad" Neal chided his brother "It means we have one thing our enemies don't. The element of surprise".

"Baelfire's right your majesty" Caspian added in "And maybe with all of us on the same side we'd have even more of an advantage, Edmund and Lucy are right. They aren't children anymore, in fact they grew into fine young adults from what the legends tell us of the kings and queens of old".

-Storybrooke-

"You've really outdone yourself old friend, first you bring me back then you start to easily dispatch of the ones I was originally defeated by, at least Rumplestiltskin paid the price for his betrayal…his son's life" Zelena laughed maniacally while grinning evilly in the other woman's direction.

"Well my dear Zelena, I had to pay the old fool back for what his family did to me in the past…The one I want may not be here, but killing the imp should be enough to lure my real target here" The Snow Queen weaved her icy powers through her hand and casually threw an arctic bolt towards the clock-tower and although there wasn't a lot of power behind the blast it was enough to make the hands on the clock itself stop completely almost as though time itself was frozen once more.

"It's always a pleasure working with you" Zelena said with a slight smirk then she turned her head to grin maliciously along with her ally "Jadis".

**END CHAPTER **

**Well there it is, **

**I've tried a few Once Upon A Time fics in the past and haven't really liked my own ideas lol anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will follow me on this journey within the majestical world of Once Upon A Time. **


End file.
